07 Listopada 2010
TVP 1 05:55 Mały rycerz El Cid - Ruy i trzech włóczęgów odc. 10 (Ruy y los tres vagabundos); serial animowany kraj prod.Hiszpania (1980) 06:30 Smerfy - Współlokator Pasibrzucha, odc. 224 (Bigmouth's roommate); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988) 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Krakowie - Łagiewnikach 08:00 Tydzień 08:35 Walt Disney w Jedynce - Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki - Safari Mikiego i Minnie, odc. 39 (.); serial kraj prod.USA (2008) 09:15 Disney! Cudowny Świat - Aladyn i król złodziei (Aladdin and the King of Thieves); film animowany kraj prod.USA (1996) 10:45 Walt Disney w Jedynce - Czarodzieje z Waverly Place - Poskromienie smoka, odc. 8 (.); serial kraj prod.USA (2008) 11:15 Okazja - odc. 4/19 - Włam; serial TVP 11:50 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn 12:00 Anioł Pański 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Doręczyciel - odc. 3/14 - Oświadczyny - txt.str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 14:05 Angelika i sułtan (Angelique et le sultan) 93'; film przygodowy kraj prod.Francja (1968) 15:55 BBC w Jedynce - Oceany - cz. 2. Ocean Południowy (Oceans. Southern Ocean. (2/8)) - txt.str.777; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Pogoda 17:20 Kolarstwo torowe - Mistrzostwa Europy - Pruszków 2010 - kronika 17:30 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 53 - Samotne serca - txt.str.777; serial kryminalny TVP 18:25 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2062; teleturniej muzyczny 19:00 Wieczorynka - Chip i Dale - Nowe metody walki, odc. 41 (Dirty Rotten Diapers); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1988) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:20 Miłość nad rozlewiskiem - odc. 9/13 - txt.str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 21:20 Francuski numer - txt.str.777 94'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (2006) 23:10 Edtv (Edtv) - txt.str.777 117'; komedia kraj prod.USA (1999) 01:20 Kolekcja kinomana - Złe wychowanie (La mala educación) 101'; dramat kraj prod.Hiszpania (2004) 03:15 Kino nocnych marków - Persona (Persona); dramat kraj prod.Szwecja (1966) 04:35 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 04:10 Córki McLeoda - odc. 151 Kłopot z Harrym (McLeod's Daughters, s. 6 ep. (The trouble with Harry)); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (2006) 04:55 Dla niesłyszących - Słowo na niedzielę 05:05 Nie tylko dla pań - Talent - dar nieba (Superhuman: Geniuses); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007) 05:55 Sto tysięcy bocianów - odc. 8; serial dokumentalny TVP 06:20 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych - 1.KW Polskie Stronnictwo Ludowe; 2.KW Sojusz Lewicy Demokratycznej; 3.KW Prawo i Sprawiedliwość; 4.KW Platforma Obywatelska; 5.KW Polska Partia Pracy - Sierpień 80 06:55 M jak miłość - odc. 778; serial TVP 07:50 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 483 - txt.str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 08:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 484 - txt.str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 09:00 Strefa gwiazd; magazyn 09:25 Barwy życia - odc. 9 "Opieka nad sparaliżowanym"; felieton 09:45 Rodzinne oglądanie - Niewiarygodne stworzenia - odc. 2 (Unbelievable beasts); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Holandia (2007) 10:45 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Namibijskie bezdroża - txt.str.777; cykl reportaży 11:20 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 19 (72) Macedonia "Stare wino"; magazyn kulinarny 11:50 Gwiazdy w południe - Concorde - Port lotniczy 1979 (Concorde: Airport '79) 108'; film akcji kraj prod.USA (1979) 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1787; teleturniej 14:35 Złotopolscy - odc. 1113 Marcysia jest w domu; telenowela TVP 15:10 Szansa na Sukces - O miłości - Robert Janowski 16:15 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 419 - Koledzy; serial TVP 17:15 XVI Festiwal Kabaretu Koszalin 2010 - KABARETOWA STACJA KO(S)MICZNA 18:00 Panorama 18:30 Sport Telegram 18:35 Pogoda 18:45 Tak to leciało! - kulisy 18:55 Tak to leciało! - (82); teleturniej 20:05 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - (30); widowisko rozrywkowe 21:05 Czas honoru - odc. 34 "Zamach" - txt.str.777; serial TVP 22:05 Castle - odc. 4/34 (Castle ep. 2 Hell hath no fury); serial kraj prod.USA (2009) 22:50 Magazyn Ekstraklasy - Szybka piłka 23:25 Kocham Kino - magazyn filmowy Grażyny Torbickiej (Sławomir Grunberg "TRANS - AKCJA", Festiwal Filmó Wartościowych "Prześwit") 23:55 Łódź - miasto czterech kultur (Festiwal Dialogu Czterech Kultur, Łódź 2010) 00:30 15 Międzynarodowy Festiwal "Konfrontacje Teatralne" (Lublin 2010); reportaż 01:20 Parada oszustów - Mistrz zawsze traci; serial TVP 02:00 Dom wariatów (Dom durakow); dramat kraj prod.ROSJA, Francja (2002) 03:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info 06:57 OTV - AUDYCJE KOMITETÓW WYBORCZYCH 07:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 07:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 07:45 OTV - AUDYCJE KOMITETÓW WYBORCZYCH, Na żywo 08:33 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 08:39 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 08:41 Felieton - Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE, Na żywo 09:00 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 09:47 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 09:49 Felieton - Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 09:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 10:00 Antysalon Ziemkiewicza; magazyn; STEREO, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 10:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 10:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 11:00 Teleplotki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 11:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 11:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 12:15 Info jazda - odc. 8; magazyn; STEREO 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 12:48 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 12:50 Felieton - Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 12:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 13:00 Ekonomia z ludzką twarzą - odc. 9; magazyn; STEREO 13:15 Medycyna niekonwencjonalna - Fakty i Mity - odc. 7; magazyn; STEREO 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 14:00 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 14:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 14:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 15:00 Elementarz mam - odc. 7; magazyn; STEREO 15:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 15:51 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 16:00 Gdzie diabeł nie może...; magazyn; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 16:54 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 16:56 Felieton - Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 17:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE, Na żywo 20:00 Tydzień Jacka Żakowskiego; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Na żywo 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 20:42 zwiastun Blok ekskluzywny nd 20:44 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 20:52 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo; 217 wydanie cyklicznego politycznego widowiska publicystycznego emitowanego na żywo z udziałem młodzieży 220 wydanie cyklicznego widowiska publicystycznego emitowanego na zywo ze studia TVP w Krakowie. W programie spotkanie z ojcem Leonem Knabitem z okazji VII Dnia Papieskiego. 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE, Na żywo 22:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 22:54 Pogoda Info; STEREO 23:00 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO 23:20 Za kulisami PRL - odc. 9; cykl reportaży; STEREO 23:50 Apteka pod Orłem; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:42 Jej sukces - Odc. 6 - Czirliderki; cykl reportaży; STEREO 00:47 Tydzień Jacka Żakowskiego; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:12 Teleplotki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:36 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 01:57 Pogoda Info; STEREO 02:00 Ekonomia z ludzką twarzą - odc. 9; magazyn; STEREO 02:12 Antysalon Ziemkiewicza; magazyn; STEREO 02:36 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; 217 wydanie cyklicznego politycznego widowiska publicystycznego emitowanego na żywo z udziałem młodzieży 220 wydanie cyklicznego widowiska publicystycznego emitowanego na zywo ze studia TVP w Krakowie. W programie spotkanie z ojcem Leonem Knabitem z okazji VII Dnia Papieskiego. 03:08 Elementarz mam - odc. 7; magazyn; STEREO 03:32 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:56 Medycyna niekonwencjonalna - Fakty i Mity - odc. 7; magazyn; STEREO 04:08 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:30 Sportowa niedziela 04:40 Info jazda - odc. 8; magazyn; STEREO 04:52 Za kulisami PRL - odc. 9; cykl reportaży; STEREO 05:17 Gdzie diabeł nie może...; magazyn; STEREO 05:39 Medycyna niekonwencjonalna - Fakty i Mity - odc. 7; magazyn; STEREO 05:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Kraków 06:57 OTV - AUDYCJE KOMITETÓW WYBORCZYCH 07:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 07:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 07:45 OTV - AUDYCJE KOMITETÓW WYBORCZYCH, Na żywo 08:33 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 08:39 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 08:41 Felieton - Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 08:45 W ciepłym świecie 09:00 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 09:47 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 09:49 Felieton - Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 09:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 10:00 Antysalon Ziemkiewicza; magazyn; STEREO, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 10:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 10:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 11:00 Teleplotki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 11:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 11:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 12:15 Info jazda - odc. 8; magazyn; STEREO 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 12:48 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 12:50 Felieton - Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 12:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 13:00 Ekonomia z ludzką twarzą - odc. 9; magazyn; STEREO 13:15 Medycyna niekonwencjonalna - Fakty i Mity - odc. 7; magazyn; STEREO 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 14:00 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 14:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 14:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 15:00 Elementarz mam - odc. 7; magazyn; STEREO 15:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 15:51 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 16:00 Gdzie diabeł nie może...; magazyn; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 16:54 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 16:56 Felieton - Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 17:00 Pogoda w regionie 17:05 Pora dla seniora 17:25 MOPS - mosty pomocy 17:35 Śladami historii 18:30 Kronika; Pogoda w regionie 18:50 Tematy dnia 19:00 Pogoda w regionie 19:05 Skarby Małopolski 19:25 Chopin inspiruje 19:30 Opowieści z Collegium Maius 20:00 Tydzień Jacka Żakowskiego; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Na żywo 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 20:42 zwiastun Blok ekskluzywny nd 20:44 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 20:52 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo; 217 wydanie cyklicznego politycznego widowiska publicystycznego emitowanego na żywo z udziałem młodzieży 220 wydanie cyklicznego widowiska publicystycznego emitowanego na zywo ze studia TVP w Krakowie. W programie spotkanie z ojcem Leonem Knabitem z okazji VII Dnia Papieskiego. 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO 21:45 Kronika; Pogoda w regionie 22:00 Kronika sportowa 22:15 Jedź bezpiecznie 22:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 22:54 Pogoda Info; STEREO 23:00 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO 23:20 Za kulisami PRL - odc. 9; cykl reportaży; STEREO 23:50 Apteka pod Orłem; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:42 Jej sukces - Odc. 6 - Czirliderki; cykl reportaży; STEREO 00:47 Tydzień Jacka Żakowskiego; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:12 Teleplotki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:36 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 01:57 Pogoda Info; STEREO 02:00 Ekonomia z ludzką twarzą - odc. 9; magazyn; STEREO 02:12 Antysalon Ziemkiewicza; magazyn; STEREO 02:36 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; 217 wydanie cyklicznego politycznego widowiska publicystycznego emitowanego na żywo z udziałem młodzieży 220 wydanie cyklicznego widowiska publicystycznego emitowanego na zywo ze studia TVP w Krakowie. W programie spotkanie z ojcem Leonem Knabitem z okazji VII Dnia Papieskiego. 03:08 Elementarz mam - odc. 7; magazyn; STEREO 03:32 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:56 Medycyna niekonwencjonalna - Fakty i Mity - odc. 7; magazyn; STEREO 04:08 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:30 Sportowa niedziela 04:40 Info jazda - odc. 8; magazyn; STEREO 04:52 Za kulisami PRL - odc. 9; cykl reportaży; STEREO 05:17 Gdzie diabeł nie może...; magazyn; STEREO 05:39 Medycyna niekonwencjonalna - Fakty i Mity - odc. 7; magazyn; STEREO 05:50 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 07.15 Co nowego u Scooby’ego? - serial animowany 07.40 Kaczor Donald przedstawia (56) - serial animowany 08.15 Scooby-Doo, gdzie jesteś? (4) - serial animowany 08.45 Gumisie (10, 1) - serial animowany 09.45 Kacze opowieści (33, 34) - serial animowany 10.45 Astérix podbija Amerykę - film animowany, Niemcy/Francja 1994 12.30 Powrót trzech ninja - komedia przygodowa, USA/Japonia 1994 14.20 Stawka większa niż życie - serial wojenny 16.45 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Brazylii - studio 17.00 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Brazylii 19.00 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Brazylii - studio 19.15 Wydarzenia 19.45 Sport 19.50 Prognoza pogody 20.00 Ludzie Chudego (11) - serial komediowy 21.00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 8 (176) - serial kryminaln 22.00 Kości 5 (93) - serial kryminalny 23.00 Mechanik - thriller, Hiszpania 2004 01.15 Magazyn sportowy 03.00 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy 04.40 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy TVN 05.35 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 05.55 Mango - telezakupy 08.00 Maja w ogrodzie - magazyn ogrodniczy 08.25 Akademia ogrodnika - magazyn ogrodniczy 08.30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 10.55 Kobieta na krańcu świata (6) - program krajoznawczy 11.30 Co za tydzień - magazyn informacyjny 12.10 Kuchenne rewolucje - reality show 13.10 Mam talent! - program rozrywkowy 15.00 Kroniki Spiderwick - film fantasy, USA 2008 17.00 Ugotowani - reality show 18.00 Milionerzy - teleturniej 19.00 Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.35 Pogoda 19.45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.00 Taniec z gwiazdami - program rozrywkowy 22.20 Dr House (19) - serial obyczajowy 23.20 Usta, usta 2 (9) - serial komediowy 00.15 Nie kłam, kochanie - komedia romantyczna, Polska 2008 02.25 Po co spać, jak można grać - program interaktywny 03.20 Telesklep 03.45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 04.05 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV Polonia 07:00 Plebania - odc. 1554; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:20 Plebania - odc. 1555; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:45 Plebania - odc. 1556; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:05 Plebania - odc. 1557; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Plebania - odc. 1558; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:55 Niedźwiedzie nic nie wiedzą odc.1 - W drodze (Medvedi); serial przygodowy kraj prod.CZECHY (1993); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 Zmiennicy - odc. 12/15 - Obywatel Monte Christo; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:00 Smaki czasu z Karolem Okrasą - (14) gość: Michał Ogórek; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Twoje Złote Przeboje - koncert życzeń; magazyn muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:50 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:00 Anioł Pański (Anioł Pański) kraj prod.Watykan (2010); STEREO, Transmisja 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:45 Miejsce z historią - Augustów; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - z kościoła pw. Matki Bożej Nieustającej Pomocy w Hrubieszowie; STEREO, Na żywo 14:15 Kraj się śmieje - Rywale (2); program kabaretowy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:25 Filmówka - Warsztat filmowy - odc. 9; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:55 Złotopolscy - odc. 1101* - Nowa synowa; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:25 Gra w miasta - teleturniej odc. 8; teleturniej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, Na żywo 17:20 M jak miłość - odc. 763; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 262; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:40 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 263; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:10 Dobranocka - Baśnie i bajki polskie - odc. 23 - O Zefliku i smoku; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 19:50 Sport; STEREO, Na żywo 20:10 Czarne chmury - odc. 9/10 - Zaręczyny; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:05 Kocham Cię, Polsko! - (47); zabawa quizowa; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:15 Andrzej Konic - wspomnienie; STEREO 22:35 Królewskie sny - odc. 6; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:50 Zacisze gwiazd - Dariusz "Tiger" Michalczewski; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:15 M jak miłość - odc. 763; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:10 Dobranocka za oceanem - Baśnie i bajki polskie - odc. 23 - O Zefliku i smoku; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:50 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Mała wielka miłość - odc. 1/4; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:50 Kino Mistrzów - Pokój z widokiem na morze; dramat obyczajowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:30 Kulturalni PL; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:30 Terra Deflorata - koncert Czesława Niemena; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:25 Więzy krwi - odc. 22/26; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP Kultura 08:05 Tajemnica Sagali - Magiczny kamień odc. 2 (Tajemnica Sagali); serial kraj prod.Niemcy, Polska (1996); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:35 Kino krótkich filmów - Człowiek magnes 19'; film krótkometrażowy kraj prod.Polska (2001); reż.:Marcin Wrona; wyk.:Zdzisław Wardejn, Ewa Kasprzyk, Andrzej Basiukiewicz, Krzysztof Ogłoza; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:05 Poranek muzyczny - Instrumentarium - (3) DHOAD; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:35 Folkowe nuty - Rivendell; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:05 Amerykanin w PRL - u; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:00 Skarby Filmoteki - Miasteczko; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:10 Skarby Filmoteki - W kręgu ciszy; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Skarby Filmoteki - Witaj ojczyzno; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:40 Skarby Filmoteki - Polacy nie gęsi; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:05 I we mnie jest teatr cały - Ewa Lassek; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:10 Zawrócony 78'; film TVP; reż.:Kazimierz Kutz; wyk.:Zbigniew Zamachowski, Marek Kondrat, Marek Frąckowiak, Stanisław Górka, Henryk Bista, Zofia Rysiówna, Anna Waszczyk; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:35 Czytelnia - odc. 144; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:05 Kino lektur szkolnych - Lalka - Wiejskie rozrywki odc. 6; serial TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:35 Tygodnik Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:25 Niedziela z... twórczością Wiesława Gołasa - W Polskę idziemy... czyli jubileusz Wiesława Gołasa cz. 1; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Niedziela z... twórczością Wiesława Gołasa - Przeraźliwe łoże; film TVP; reż.:Witold Lesiewicz; wyk.:Wiesław Gołas, Maria Ciesielska, Aleksandra Karzyńska, Tadeusz Kondrat, Leon Niemczyk, Maciej Maciejewski, Leon Pietraszkiewicz, Czesław Przybyła, Leokadia Pilarska; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:05 Niedziela z... twórczością Wiesława Gołasa - W Polskę idziemy... czyli jubileusz Wiesława Gołasa cz. 2; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:10 Niedziela z... twórczością Wiesława Gołasa - Ogniomistrz Kaleń 103' kraj prod.Polska (1961); reż.:Ewa Petelska, Czesław Petelski; wyk.:Wiesław Gołas, Zofia Słaboszowska, Leon Niemczyk, Józef Kostecki; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:05 Niedziela z...twórczością Wiesława Gołasa - Tu, popatrz, blizna; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:40 Rockowy początek nocy - Republika. Obywatel G. C. live (1); koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:50 Oficer - odc. 3/13 - Zero tolerancji; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:55 Koszmar Darwina (Darwin's nightmare) 105'; dramat kraj prod.Austria, Francja, Belgia, Finlandia, Holandia (2004); reż.:Hubert Sauper; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:45 Angel; film animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:55 Kino nocne - Złom 70'; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (2002); reż.:Radosław Markiewicz; wyk.:Wojciech Paszek, Michał Ptak, Jan Hajok; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:05 Kult Off Kino - odc. 26 "Zabłąkane sny", "Dłonie"; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:40 Rozmowy istotne - Karol Modzelewski; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:05 Zakończenie dnia TVP Historia 08:00 Dziennik telewizyjny - 07.11.1984; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:30 Notacje - prof. Marek Kwiatkowski. Moją największą miłością są Łazienki; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:40 Notacje - Zofia Helwing. Zesłanie do Kotłasu; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Bolesław Wieniawa Długoszowski - żołnierz i poeta; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:45 Parnas literacki - Jarosław Iwaszkiewicz; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Sprawiedliwi - odc. 3/7 - Grzech; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:00 Kawaleria powietrzna - Ostatnia pompka czyli kapral też człowiek; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Antyczny świat profesora Krawczuka - Poczet cesarzy rzymskich - Klaudiusz; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Podróżnik - Huahine - wyspa szczęśliwa; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:20 Miejsce z historią - Radom jakiego nie znamy; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:30 Sto tysięcy bocianów; serial dokumentalny TVP; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Kino Młodych. Radioakcja; etiuda; reż.:Magnus Arnesen; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Kino Młodych - Za horyzont; etiuda; reż.:Michał Dawidowicz; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Stanisławów gród Rewery; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:30 W mieście nad Dźwiną; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:00 Receptury klasztorne - Pierogi Świętego Jacka odc. 2; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:15 Dzika Polska - Ciepła dłoń ptasiarza; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:40 Zaproszenie - Wokół tarnowskiego ratusza; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Sprawiedliwi - odc. 4/7 - Żegota; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Kawaleria powietrzna - Wierny jak pies czyli los żołnierza; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Antyczny świat profesora Krawczuka - Poczet cesarzy rzymskich - Herod; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Bydgoski ślad Paderewskiego; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Wierna pieśń; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Brzeska twierdza. Dwie obrony; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:30 Pogoń za prawdą cz. 1; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:00 Dochodzenie. Raoul Wallenberg - ślad polski; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:30 Libański tryptyk. Siła pamięci; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 21:00 Lady of Warsaw; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 21:25 Chrzestny dar; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:55 Ex Libris - 24; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:00 Historia jednej butelki; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Granica marzeń; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 23:00 Notacje - Zofia Helwing. Przerażenie w oczach matki; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:15 Dziennik telewizyjny - 07.11.1984; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP Sport 08:00 I Liga piłki nożnej - ŁKS Łódź - Sandecja Nowy Sącz; STEREO, 16:9 09:55 Kolarstwo torowe - Mistrzostwa Europy - Pruszków 2010 (dz. 2); STEREO, 16:9 11:50 Zwarcie - Polskie kolarstwo; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:25 Koszykówka mężczyzn - Tauron Basket Liga: PGE Turów Zgorzelec - AZS Koszalin; STEREO, 16:9 14:20 MŚ w rajdach terenowych - Rajd Maroka; felieton; STEREO, 16:9 14:45 Koszykówka mężczyzn - Tauron Basket Liga: PBG Basket Poznań - Asseco Prokom Gdynia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:05 Kolarstwo torowe - Mistrzostwa Europy - Pruszków 2010 (dz. 3); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:40 Idolka; film dokumentalny; STEREO 21:25 Karate - Kyokushinkai - Mistrzostwa Europy - Gorzów; transmisja; STEREO, 16:9 22:25 Dzień na wyścigach - Służewiec 2010 (60); STEREO, 16:9 23:00 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO, 16:9 23:15 Koszykówka mężczyzn - Tauron Basket Liga: PBG Basket Poznań - Asseco Prokom Gdynia; STEREO, 16:9 01:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP HD 08:00 Szatan z siódmej klasy odc.4 - Tajemniczy ślad z przeszłości; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:50 Braciszek; dramat; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:30 Chopin2010. pl; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:50 MŚ w piłce nożnej - RPA 2010 - mecz o 3 miejsce: Urugwaj - Niemcy (mecz o 3 miejsce: Urugwaj - Niemcy) kraj prod.Republika Południowej Afryki (2010); STEREO, 16:9 11:45 MŚ w piłce nożnej - RPA 2010 - mecz o 3 miejsce: Urugwaj - Niemcy (mecz o 3 miejsce: Urugwaj - Niemcy) kraj prod.Republika Południowej Afryki (2010); STEREO, 16:9 12:45 Doręczyciel - odc. 6/14 - Reklama; serial obyczajowy TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:35 Świadectwo - odc. 1/3; dokument fabularyzowany; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Ratownicy - odc. 7/13; serial TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:15 Zagadki tamtych lat - Siedem rolek pożądania; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:40 Apetyt na życie - odc. 6; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:15 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 419 - Koledzy; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:05 Kolarstwo torowe - Mistrzostwa Europy - Pruszków 2010 (dz. 3); STEREO, Na żywo 20:35 Dziewczyny; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:05 Czas honoru - odc. 34 "Zamach"; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:55 Miłość nad rozlewiskiem - odc. 9/13; serial obyczajowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:45 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 53 - Samotne serca; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Fuks 84'; komedia sensacyjna kraj prod.Polska (1999); reż.:Maciej Dutkiewicz; wyk.:Agnieszka Krukówna, Maciej Stuhr, Janusz Gajos, Adam Ferency, Stanisława Celińska, Tomasz Dedek, Gabriela Kownacka, Dariusz Kordek; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:55 Zakończenie dnia TVS 07.00 Radio Silesia 09.55 IV władza 10.15 VIPO - magazyn disco 11.10 Lassie z malowanych wzgórz - film fab. prod. USA, 1951 13.10 Pasión Morena (45-47) - serial prod. meksykańskiej, 2009 15.45 Propozycje do VIPO 16.00 Polscy milionerzy 16.15 Turyści 16.45 Koncert życzeń cz.I 17.15 Kuchnia po śląsku 17.45 Silesia Informacje 18.05 Koncert życzeń cz.II 18.40 Bajkowa TVS 19.15 Najzabawniejsze video świata 20.00 Silesia Informacje 20.25 Tygodniowy Finał Listy Śląskich Szlagierów 22.20 Rozmowy z powerem 23.00 Kuchnia po śląsku 23.40 Propozycje do VIPO 00.00 Silesia Informacje 00.30 VIPO - magazyn disco 01.30 Muzyka w TVS Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Kraków z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Historia z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Sport z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP HD z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVS z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info z 2010 roku